Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-welding and oxidation resistant connecting structure for exteriorly connecting a battery cell and a load circuit at a high conductivity.
Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 showing a conventional connecting structure for exteriorly connecting a single battery cell and a load circuit, wherein the single battery cell 10 and the load circuit 11 are connected in such a manner that a positive electrode terminal 12 and a negative electrode terminal 13 of the battery cell 10 each are brought into direct contact with a metal terminal 14 first, and then the metal terminals 14 will be connected to the load circuit 11. Due to direct contact between the electrode terminals and the metal terminals, a high contact resistance will be caused at the respective contact portions of the electrode terminals and the metal terminals, so that when the battery cell is switched on, the contact portion will heat up and consume power of the battery cell. To reduce the contact resistance, referring to FIG. 2, the battery cell 10 is connected to nickel sheets 15 by spot welding, and then the nickel sheets 15 are connected to the load circuit 11 to create the connection between the battery cell and the load circuit, greatly reducing the contact resistance while improving the non-oxidizability.
It is to be noted that, intense heat caused during the spot welding will be transmitted to the battery cell to cause damages to interior of the battery cell, such as: breakage of the seal gasket, and rupture of the isolating layers, and etc, thus leading to failure of the battery. In addition, the cost of the welding procedure is relatively high.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,116 discloses a conventional battery, wherein the electrodes of the battery are made of graphite and connected to the terminals by graphite current collectors, and the graphite current collectors are a necessary part of the battery and disposed inside the battery cell. U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,116 fails to disclose an external connecting structure for exteriorly connecting the battery to a load circuit by using two graphite blocks.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2004/0265683 discloses a battery whose negative and positive terminals are made of nickel but without disclosing an external connecting structure for exteriorly connecting the battery to a load circuit by using two graphite blocks.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2007/0092792 discloses a battery, wherein the negative and positive current collectors are a necessary part of the battery despite they are located outside the battery.
Hence, it can be found that the conventional connection between a battery cell and a load circuit cannot satisfy the basic requirements of the cost economics, high conductivity and high relativity. However, it will be a breakthrough to the existing battery-connection technique if the connection conductivity can be improved without the use of welding.
Hereafter, the present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.